


Kyalin: Work Me To No End

by Bear_1117



Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [6]
Category: The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Lin should be working, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_1117/pseuds/Bear_1117
Summary: From one of my Wattpad requests."Can you do one where Lin overworks herself and Kya tries to get her to relax by teasing her."-Anon
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin’s hijinks and shenanigans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Kyalin: Work Me To No End

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry that this is a little short😞. I have a smut collection on Wattpad and it’s a weekly update kind of thing but I have burn out from exams so the quality of this fic is probably 📉📉📉📉🥲. Take care, everyone♥️!
> 
> -𝓑𝓮𝓪𝓻 🦋
> 
> Wattpad: @PolaColaHola

Kya looked at the clock and sighed. It was already three in the morning and Lin was yet to emerge from her study. She understood that her job required her full attention; still, she envied the attention the paperwork received.

Ultimately, Kya decided to distract her lover and ease her tension via her very own 'unique methods'. The waterbender entered her girlfriend's study and saw that the younger woman had her face in a scrowl with her fingers massaging her temples.

Lin looked up from her mountain of paperwork and smiled weakly, "Sorry, love, I'll be up tonight don't wait for me."

"Oh, Lin, you have to take care of yourself!" Kya scolded before placing her hands on Lin's shoulders, gently rubbing in circles.

"That feels good," Lin moaned, tilting her head back and rolling her eyes with a slightly agape mouth.

While Kya tried to not be turned on by the fact that her lover was particularly sensitive today, she could feel her pulse heading south with every little harmony Lin was emitting.

"Fuck," Lin gasped when Kya placed her wet mouth on her nape and brought her hands to Kya's grey mane.

"Mhmm?" Kya mumbled, lapping and marking her territory on the porcelain plane.

"Kya-a," Lin stuttered, "The paperwor—"

"The paperwork can fuck itself," Kya teased between kisses, "While. I. Fuck. You."

"Kya," Lin groaned exasperatedly as the older woman shoved her paperwork aside, "Fine but make it quick."

Lin flicked the clasps off of her at our as the cold metal flew off of her. Azure eyes darkened while they traced over the policewoman's curves under her tank top and boxers, undressing Lin with feral eyes.

Kya hastily undressed her lover, ridding her off her remaining clothes in a split second.

"Eager, aren't we?" Lin smirked before biting back a moan when Kya's teeth sank into her left breast, running her tongue over her pink areola.

The waterbender's hand roamed to Lin's right breast, pinching the hard nub before circling her fingers around. Her other hand travelled southwards, opening the younger woman's slick folds with slender fingers.

Lin quivered, grinding her hips into Kya's hand. Kya's long fingers applied pressure on her clit, rubbing it clockwise frantically until her lover's trembles and stutters blurred into an unrecognizable mess.

"Fuck, Kya!" Lin begged as experienced fingers hovered before her entrance, "Do it already!"

"Do what?" Kya hummed and removed her fingers from her womanhood entirely.

Lin whined at the loss of contact and sighed, "Kya just fuck me already!"

"Eager aren't we?" Kya mocked Lin's previous rhetoric and slammed two fingers up the Earthbender.

"F-fuck," Lin yelled, arching her back. The waterbender kept the momentum and changed the position so that her tongue was directly above Lin's clit while two fingers rammed into her.

"Scream for me, baby," Kya rasped, muffled; her tongue vibrated against Lin's clit, lapping in circles and sucking at her wet bud.

"Ah!" Lin sobbed as two more fingers entered her. Four digits thrusted in and out, curling and hitting all the right spots.

"Scream my name when you come," Kya purred before giving a final thrust.

"Kya!" Lin screamed as her vision turned white and her slick products of her orgasm coated her girlfriend's hand.

Opening her eyes, Lin's eyes saw Kya sucking her snow coated fingers slowly one by one.

"Fuck, that was," Lin panted.

"Fucking amazing," Kya completed, grinning.


End file.
